


Contact

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Rey wanted Ben here; it didn’t work out that way.





	Contact

“You’re not here.”  
  
Rey is bitter; Ben had _promised_ , damn it.  
  
“I am here,” Ben responds sleekly. “I am always with you.”  
  
Rey rolls her eyes. “Don’t give me that. You know what I mean by ‘here’.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
Ben stands before her- and he’s all that she can see. She can’t see where he is, and he likely can’t see the nondescript little motel she’s checked into for the night. “Then why aren’t you here?”  
  
“Something came up.”  
  
Rey rolls her eyes, hand slipping beneath the blanket. “That’s a shame,” She drawls. “I had plans for us.”  
  
Ben’s eyes flick between her face and the movement of her hand beneath the sheets, expression unchanging. “Did you, now?”  
  
Rey smiles sweetly, facetiously. “I did.”  
  
“What sort of plans?”  
  
“I could tell you, but I’d rather show you.”  
  
She throws back the blanket, and shows him what he’s missing.  
  
-End


End file.
